The Last Time Warrior
by Voodoo-Fox-23
Summary: One lone time lord survives the fall of Gallifrey and lands in an unknown place, lost in time and must start again. But not all is lost
1. Prelude

_**This is my first crossover fic I'm not the best at writing but I thought I'd have a crack at it. I love mass effect and doctor who, So why not have the two together I'll try and be as true to history as i can but I'll probably embellish things from time to time. The Doctor will appear in the story just don't know when and there will be some romance, somewhere. And of course I don't own Mass Effect or Doctor Who. I wish though :)****  
**_

* * *

_**This main character of this fic is Original Character I came up with. His name is Godric Bellator He is 913 yrs old at this point in the story, He had the rank of Major during the Time War. He helped The Doctor Time lock the war. You'll find out more about his as the story progresses  
**_

* * *

_Prelude._

_**Burning, Screaming, Death, Destruction.**_

_**Thats all I've come to know now, The war is taking its toll.**_

_**No.. not war, Hell.**_

_'My head is throbbing, I don't know where i am.. _

_The last thing I remember is Gallifrey burning The Doctor was there as well then there was a blinding light then falling, and falling, then nothing.'_

Godric awoke. All he could saw were trees as far as the eye could see, It was the middle of the day and It was incredibly warm and he's Armour wasn't helping much, He felt dizzy and disorientated. Wasn't sure where.. or when he was, He took in his surroundings he couldn't see anything that could help him figure out where he was, all he knew was he wasn't on Gallifrey anymore.

He really didn't have many options and had no idea where he as going, he just hoped he'd run into someone or something soon that could help him.

It felt like hours since he'd started walking the sun finally started to go down and the temperature started to cool down in the distance he could see a large city surrounded by a wall spanning miles

Godric finally arrived on the outskirts of the city from what he could see it was quite primitive, he was greeted by large wooden heavy gates and armed guards carry primitive weapons. He was being approached by the leader of city guards "Holt! Who goes there" spoke the commander,

Godric didn't know what to say, should he lie or tell the truth. Deciding to only tell the commander his name. Explaining anything else would have to wait. '_indefinitely hopefully..' _"My name is Godric, I have no idea where I am, I'm kind of lost I've been walking for hour hoping to run into someone who could help me".

The commander gave the other soldiers a confused look before turning his gaze back on Godric looking at the Armour he wore"Did you bump your head, or are you a deserter? cause you know the crime for desertion is imprisonment", "No, I'm not deserter, what are you talking about?" godric was confused.

"Your Armour" the commander said while pointing at Godric "I thought you were one of the Emperors centurions running from the battle cause you got scared hahaha" the Commander and the rest of the guards couldn't contain their laughter. Godric had to try and contain his anger, '_how dare they accuse him of being a coward' _"No I'm not a deserter and no I did not run from any battle, Just tell me where I am and stop wasting my time!" Yelled godric.

The Commander and the rest of his guards stopped laughing immediately "This" the Commander said as he pointed to the large gate behind him "Leads to Rome the capital city of the Roman empire"

_'Rome!. So I'm on Earth'._ Thought Godric, dreading the answer to his next question "What year is it?" The Commander looked at him oddly before answering "March 12th, 180 AD We are under the Reign of Marcus Aurelius"

_'Great I'm stuck in pre-historic Earth 2000 years before any technology.. This is gonna be long wait, Hopefully I can find a way out of this mess and find out what happened with the war, what happened to gallifrey. cause I'm not waiting here for 2000 years just to get off this planet. I really wish I had my TARDIS right now.' _"Lovely" Godric groaned sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 1

**_I'm skipping ME1 and starting from ME2. I may do some flashback of things from ME1 not sure where the story's going to go yet and I'll mention bits from Godric's past and what he did during those 2000 odd years he was stuck on Earth as the story goes, as for The Doctor he'll be mentioned but I'm not sure when he'll appear_**

**_*Read and review, If anyone has ideas for the story feel free to let me know :)* _**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect or Doctor Who._**

* * *

_2003 years later__.._

Miranda Lawson is sitting in her office pouring over all the information that she could find on Commander Shepard. The Illusive Man had tasked her with the impossible task of rebuilding the Commander, They had just recovered his body from the shadow broker with help from Dr T'soni. The Commanders body was in worse shape that they'd thought but Wilson had assured her that Project Lazarus would succeed, She wouldn't accept failure.

_2 years later_..

_*Flashback*_

_'The last thing he remembered was the Normandy being attacked, Doing the best he can to make sure everyone got off the ship, He refused to lose anyone. Liara came running towards me "Liara I need you to get everyone into the escape pods"_

_"Joker is still in the cockpit, he refuses to leave" _

_"Then I'll haul he crippled ass out of here myself, Now go liara. Thats an order!"_

_"Aye, aye Commander" Liara left to help the rest of the crew still on board leaving the Commander to deal with joker, Shepard sprinted through what was left of the ship running up the stairs leading to the CIC deck.. or what was left of it, nothing much was left, there was a gaping hole in the roof of the ship all the could be seen was debris from the ship and the awaiting plant below waiting to claim the husk of the once proud Normandy. _

_The Commander finally reached the Cockpit where Joker was still trying to keep the dying ship afloat "This is the SSV Normandy we are under attack from an unknown ship we need assistance repeat this is the SSV.." Joker was cut off as the Commander approached from behind yelling_

_"Joker we need to leave now!"_

_"No! I won't abandon the Normandy we can still save her"_

_"Don't be a hero! The Normandy is done for and you know it, We need to get out of here!"_

_"..Yeah.. Ok" Shepard grabbed a hold of Joker's arm lifting him from the pilots chair "OW! watch the arm" Shepard dragged him to the escape pod getting him just getting him inside before he heard Joker warning him "There coming around for another attack", before Shepard could react the enemy ship fired at the Normandy, the explosion knocked Shepard back, just holding on to the hatch of Normandy, The ship fired again and Shepard lost his grip on the hatch only just managing to hit the button on the escape pod to save Joker from the same fate. The last escape pod launched and all Shepard could do was float there surrounded by the bone's of his beloved ship, 'Hisss' dread filled Shepard at the sound, he could feel the air leaving his suit, trying in vain to stop the air escaping but only speeding up the inevitable then darkness overtook him'_

*Flashback Ends*

_'There were voices then the darkness slowly started to fade'_

"He seem to be reacting to outside stimuli, Miranda I think he's waking up"

"Give him a sedative he's not ready yet! check the numbers again, there must be a mistake!"

"I am it's not working, He's going into cardiac arrest!"

"Double the dosage!" Shepard was trying to move, Miranda rushed over to keep Shepard from getting up "It's alright Shepard your safe, try not to move"

_'His vision was blurry he couldn't make anything out all he could hear voices yelling and machines beeping frantically he felt someone trying to hold him still then the beeping slowed the darkness slowly started to return and the last thing he saw was piercing blue eyes staring down at him'_

"Run more test we need to make sure this doesn't happen again.. not when were so close" Miranda said angrily while glaring at Wilson.

_Elsewhere in the galaxy.._

Godric sat deep in thought at the bar in the lounge on Illium knocking back a few drinks a nasty habit he'd picked up during his "time" on Earth

_'More like exile, now I know how The Doctor felt when the Time lord's did it to him'_

2000 years of "interaction" gave Godric a better understanding of humans he could understand why The Doctor had a great admiration for them, it took humans 28 year to become what other species took centuries to achieve. But at the same time he could also see their flaws and their blood lust for war, having fought in many human conflicts while trying not to change any time lines in the process, when he first arrived on Earth he knew he couldn't spent his time being a simple farmer, fighting and war was all he knew he was a solider through and through and he had to make a living somehow so he became a mercenary hiring his services to whoever would pay him.

The 2000 years had taken it toll on Godric, he felt so lonely. He hadn't encountered any other Time lords so he feared the worst, that none had survived the war and he was the only one left, some Daleks had managed to escape but Godric had taken personal joy in destroying them. He hadn't really interacted with many humans that's why he like mercenary work little interactions he'd had the rare friend or two over the centuries but they were either killed or time had just taken its toll which reminded Godric of what he was he'd outlive anyone he got close to and it cut him when they finally faded away, he was only in his 7th regeneration he still have a long, long time to live.

Godric was distracted from his thoughts but the asari bartender asking him if he wanted another drink, realizing his glass was already empty.

"No, I'd better go I've gotta go job to do"

Godric exited the bar making his way to his next assignment.


	3. Chapter 2

**Yes another chapter, I'm not good with writing action but i thought I'd take a crack at it anyway. I'm trying to built the story up slowly and try and keep the characters in character as best as I can while slowly building a character for my own character. The characters will come together soon hopefully in the next chapter or two.**

***Read and review :) any ideas for the story let me know***

* * *

_The darkness started to fade again there were sounds of gunshots and screaming in the distance, He could hear a voice calling to him "Shepard wake up, Shepard you need to wake up the station is under attack"._

Shepard slowly opened his eyes the light hurt, he moved to get up and his body hurt. The sounds of shooting got louder and the screams got quieter and the voice called to him over the PA "_Shepard get up, there is armor and a pistol in the locker in front of you_" Shepard walked over to the locker and found the armor and put it on quickly then grabbed the pistol, there was no ammo in the clip.

"This pistol doesn't have a thermal clip"

"_It's a med bay of course there's no ammo in there, now take cover their trying to break in_"

Shepard took cover behind some barrels just in time before the door blew open leaving a few destroyed mechs.

"_Theres a thermal clip by the door, you need to hurry there's more mechs closing in on your position_" Shepard quickly grabbed the thermal clip and loaded into the pistol then made his way through the station. Shepard heard gunshot coming from ahead of where he was, finally reaching the source he found a soldier taking some cover fighting a few mechs Shepard destroyed one of the mechs before joining the soldier behind cover.

"Shepard, what are you doing up? your not ready yet"

"Look whats going on, the last thing i remember was the Normandy being attacked then I woke up here"

"Yeah sorry bout that, I'm Jacob Taylor and a lot of things have changed while you've been gone"

"Gone? how long was I gone?"

"We need to take care of these mechs first, but I promise I'll answer your questions best I can"

"Ok" Jacob jumped up from behind cover to use his biotics on the remaining mechs while Shepard destroyed them. Jacob holstered his pistol and approached Shepard "Now that's taken care of what do you want to know?"

"How did I end up here? the last thing I remember was the Normandy being attacked... Then I died.."

"The Normandy was attacked two years ago by an unknown ship, you were KIA. When we recovered your body your were nothing but meat and tubes, we spent a fortune and brought you back" Shepard just stood there trying to process everything. _'Two years?'_

"...I've been gone two years..? What about my crew?"

"There were a few casualties, Navigator Pressly and a few of the crew from the lower decks didn't make it but the rest of the crew and your squad mates survived"

"Where's my crew now?"

"Not sure, everyone kind of part ways after you died. Records were sealed or covered up, the council denied the "reaper" threat and blamed it all on the geth, Load of crap if you ask me"

"Politicians, what do you expect. Who's in charge here anyway?"

"That would be Miranda Lawson she was in charge of the Lazarus project"

"She must have been the one who woke me up and help me through the station, though it's sounded like she was in a bit of trouble with a few mechs"

"Yeah, that would be her. Of course she'd help you, she spent two years rebuilding you she's not going to give up on you now and she's tough a few mechs won't stop her"

"_Is there any one there.. this...is.. Wilson, I'm ..trapped in the se..ver room. can any one hear me?"_

"Wilson this is Jacob your breaking up, where are you? ", "_I'm trapped .. in.. server room B, I'm surrounded ... by.. mechs hurry! I'll.. help you through.. the... station.. best I can" _

_'Wilson?' _ Shepard thought back for a moment to when he first woke up "I remember a Wilson being there when I first woke up"

"Yeah that's him, he helped on the Lazarus project. We better go help him"

Jacob and Shepard made there way though the station taking out mechs along the way Wilson opening locked doors for them they were lead straight into a room full of mechs and a heavy mech. They took out the mechs with little difficulty, "Wilson try not to lead us into a room full of mechs next time" Jacob called to Wilson over the radio.

"_I'm.. trying..., oh.. god! breaking.. through.. hurry!"_

"Come on Shepard we gotta hurry" Jacob and Shepard finally made it to the server room where Wilson was, he was alive for the moment. Jacob went to check on Wilson"Wilson you ok?"

Shepard approached Wilson "Wilson? You were there when I first woke up"

"Yeah.. that was me, I'm glad you guys made it the mechs got me, they shot me in the leg"

"Shepard we need to apply some medi-gel there should be some in the first aid kit on the wall" Jacob said as he pointed to the wall on the right, Shepard walked over and retrieved the medi-gel and applied it to Wilson's leg. Wilson finally stopped complaining "Thanks Shepard I never thought you'd save my life look's like were even"

"We haven't got time for small talk have you seen Miranda" Wilson refused to look Jacob in the eye before quickly trying to change the subject this didn't go unnoticed by Shepard "I haven't seen her, she's probably dead besides I've been here the whole time trying to stop the mechs", "A few mechs won't stop Miranda besides, I didn't ask where you were, and why are you even here you don't have security clearance"

"I told you I was here trying to stop them but that doesn't matter we need to get to the shuttle bay and get out of here" Wilson really didn't wanna stick around.

"We gotta find Miranda" Now Wilson was starting to get nervous "Don't you get it Jacob, Miranda was probably the one who reprogramed the mechs in the first place"

Shepard decided to butt in "Then why did she wake me up and save try to help me?"

Wilson decided he wasn't convincing anyone and give in "Fine maybe she didn't cause this, but she's not here and we have to get out of here" At that moment more mechs poured into the room everyone took cover, Jacob looked over to Wilson "Wilson overload those barrels and take those mechs out" The barrels exploded and the remaining mech were caught in the blast there we about to exit the room when Jacob approched Shepard "Shepard before we go any further I wanna come clean about who we work for"

Wilson leaned against the wall and shrugged "If you wanna piss the boss off your funeral"

Jacob continued waiting for the worst "Shepard we work for Cerberus"

_'Cerberus.?' _Shepard had a look of disbelief on his face "Why would Cerberus save me?, I'd been nothing but a thorn in there side during my mission against Saren"

"I don't know that answer is well above my pay grade, but our boss The Illusive Man will be able to answer your questions when you meet him"

Shepard looked unsure "Look i'll never trust or work for Cerberus, but im going to trust you since you've been straight up with me", "Fair enough, now lets get to the shuttle bay"

Jacob, Wilson and Shepard made there way though dozens of mechs before reaching the doors to the shuttle bay Wilson ran up to the door struggling to unlock it "The shuttles straight though.." The door opened before Wilson could finish and he saw the last person he thought he'd see "..Miranda I thought you were.." Miranda shot Wilson in the face before he could finish "Dead?" Shepard pointed his gun at Miranda unsure of the situation

"Why the hell did you shoot him for!?" Jacob said while glaring at Miranda

Miranda casually answered ignoring Jacobs glare "Wilson betrayed us, he reprogrammed the mechs and he tried to kill me and you Shepard" Shepard lowered his gun "Wilson seemed like he was just waiting for a chance to soot me in the back"

"Good instinct, some people are too trusting to fall for that" Miranda answered while shooting a look at Jacob "Once were of this station my boss wishes to speak to you"

"The Illusive Man?" Shepard rose an eyebrow while crossing his arms over his chest "I know you work from Cerberus"

"Ah Jacob, why am I not surprised I knew your conscience would get the better of you"

"There's no point in lying to the Commander if we want him to Join our cause" Miranda sighed "Fine, while were here is there anything else you'd like to know before we leave?"

"No, let's just go I've had enough of this station for one lifetime"

"Or two in your case"

_'We'd been on this shuttle for a while I wonder when were going to arrive at the Cerberus base I need some answers that it seems I was only going to get from this 'Illusive Man' _Shepard was pulled from his thoughts Miranda seemed keen on asking him prodding him with more question to see if her project was a success.

"Now Shepard we need to ask you a few questions to see if your memories are intact" Jacob cut into the conversation "Do we really need to do this now, everything seem fine with the Commander and I can vouch for his combat skill personally"

"Yes Jacob, we need to do this to see if the Commander is the same man as he was before he died" Shepard nodded to the both of them "It's ok Jacob I'm fine, Ok Miranda ask you questions"

Miranda opened up her omni-tool and brought up some notes.

"Shepard you grew up on Earth no parents rough environment tossed from foster home to foster home joined the alliance at 18 and your first stationing was on Akuze your were the sole survivor of a thresher maw attack"

Shepard had a flashback to Akuze his first real taste of action. _'It was quiet on Akuze there was no real threats at least that's what the Intel said but on the 3rd night they came from nowhere the thresher maws wiped out everyone one by one I could hear the screams as the thresher maw acid burnt thought armor and flesh the smell of blood and burning caught my nose the nausea hit me but I fought through it I refused to die here while everyone else fell'_ Shepard came out of his flashback "50 Marines died that night my friends and fellow comrades.. Thats something I'd never forget" Jacob gave the commander a look of respect "I saw the reports It was amazing you were able to hold out against the thresher maws on your own for so long"

Miranda seem satisfied with the answer and moved on the her next question " Now something more recent Virmire you blew up Saren's research facility you had to leave one of your squad mates behind", "Lt Kaiden Alenko, you remember?"

_'Of course I remember one of the hardest decisions I had to make I would have saved both but I could only save one Kaiden has already set the bomb, there wasn't enough time to go back so I pushed forward towards the AA tower to rescue Ashley' _ "Yes I left a good soldier to die that day and I didn't do it lightly, I wished I could have saved both of them but I couldn't" Jacob saw the Commanders look of regret "You did the right this everyone in Cerberus knew that facility had to be destroyed"

"We need to run more tests.." Miranda was cut off by Jacob "The memories are there, no more tests" Miranda sighed "Ok fine, hopefully The Illusive Man is happy with our little field test.

_Meanwhile on Illium_

Godric had finished his assignment of hunting down a few members of the Blood pack smuggling in good from Omega, the fight had been rough having to fight through dozens of blood pack mercs. There blood was still caked onto his armor not all of it theirs, his body was battered and bruised from having to fight three Krogans and a krogan battlemaster barehanded cause his gun had run out of bullets.

_*Flashback*_

_'Godric made his way through the warehouse that the blood pack were using to smuggle good out of he'd already shot a few vorcha on the way in they were pretty easy but it was only gonna get harder from here, Godric found himself in a wide open area of the warehouse where he was greeted by 3 heavily armored krogans "You've got no business here human we suggest you leave"_

_Godric only replied in a cold tone "I have some buisness with your boss, I'm giving you one chance to leave before things get ugly" _

_All three krogans just look at each other and laughed "Hahaha The human thinks he can take all three of us by himself without a weapon haha don't make me laugh!" , "Let's beat him to a fleshy pulp" the second krogan spoke while cracking him knuckles preparing for the fight_

_"Don't say I'd didn't warn you" Godric summoned up some of his energy into his hand shot a mighty shockwave at the three surprised krogan, two had managed to move out of the way in time to avoid it the third krogan wasn't as lucky though, he was knocked all the way to the back of the warehouse._

_"Ha! this squishy humans stronger than we thought, This will be fun"_

_The two krogans charged at Godric who avoided them just in time, but failed to notice the third krogan had back up and charged straight into him from behind smashing him into the wall. The krogan held godric against the wall by the throat while repetitively smashed him into it, Godric booted the krogan in the face knocking him back causing the krogan the drop him in the process giving him an opening, Godric dropkick the krogan in the head knocking him back into the second krogan. The first krogan had managed to sneak up behind him and pick him up throwing him around the room smashing him into the walls he then threw Godric across the room._

_"That hurt" Godric said to himself as he struggled to stand 'I think a few of my ribs are broken' Godric touched the left side of his body to check. 'Yep broken, Thank god for my bodies ability to heal quickly those should heal fine' he made his way back toward the krogans "My great-great grandmother can hit harder than that" he said said mocking the three krogans, The three krogans looked shocked that he was still standing, overcoming there shock the second krogan charged towards Godric screaming "Kill him!" _

_A gold glow overtook Godrics body as he began to prepare a full powered charge at the krogan, it was over before it began Godric moved with such speed it was like he hadn't moved at all. The krogan wasn't so lucky he was dead before he hit the ground, before the other two krogan could recover Godric ran over and head butt the first krogan with so much force it knocked him out cold leaving him to deal with the third krogan one on one._

_"Impressive, your pretty strong for a human. But this isn't over yet!"_

_Godric just smirked "Oh but it is over. You just don't know it" with the last bit of energy he had and slammed the krogan into the ground repeatedly. Godric slowly walked up to the krogan "I warned you and you didn't listen, You really should have walked away when you had the chance"_

_"Don't mock me human, just kill me and get it over with" the krogan just glared defiantly into Godrics off setting gold eyes._

_"I'm not human, just so were clear. And I'm not going to kill you, I'm going to let you live.. barely"_

_Before the krogan could reply Godric stomped him boot into the krogans face knocking him out cold._

_Godric finally found his target, "You really need to hire some better trained henchmen. They didn't even give much trouble" the krogan battlemaster turned around to address his 'guest'._

_"Ah, I was wondering when you'd get here. I've been watching your progress" the battlemaster pointed to the surveillance monitors behind him "Impressive work back there, those krogan were my best men and you took then out single handedly without a weapon"_

_"I didn't have any bullets left, even if I did I didn't want to waste them anyway. Besides I prefer a hand to hand fight. Only use guns when I have to" Godric said with a cold confidence._

_"Good, I'd prefer to rip you apart with my hands anyway" with that the battlemaster picked up the desk he was standing behind and threw it towards Godric, Godric casually dodge the desk while making his way towards the battlemaster, the battlemaster summoned up his biotics and created a barrier around himself before preparing to charge towards Godric, Gordic charged some of his own biotic energy into into his hand, the battlemaster charged towards opponent at a speed of a juggernaut, Godric dodged him at the last minute sending the battlemaster into the wall behind him which disabled the battlemaster's barrier which left him vulnerable. Godric unleashed a shockwave, which knocked the battlemaster through the warehouse wall killing him._

_*End of flashback*_

The pain in Godric's side brought him back to reality as he tried to stand up taking his battered armor off, his torso was bruised from the internal damage but his body would heal that in time. He got up to take a shower and wash off all the blood, he turned on the warm water and stepped into the shower the sting of the hot water agitating the bruises and cuts on his body. The warmth becoming comforting he eventually finished, stepping out of the shower and looking himself over in the mirror, running his finger over light scars that marked his face and body and looking into those aged golden eyes of his, running a hand through his short dark red hair he didn't look a day over 30.

"You look pretty good for being almost 3000 years old" He said to his reflection before walking out of the bedroom and looking for the bottle of krogan liquor he kept stashed, it was the only thing that would get him drunk thank to his time lord metabolism normal human liquors didn't affect him much, he sculled half the bottle laying down on the bed hoping the alcohol would keep back the nightmare's '_fat chance'_ Godric thought to himself before losing himself to the sway of the liquor as it burnt it's way though his body and falling into the darkness of slumber where the monster of the past waited to haunt him.


	4. Chapter 3

**Finally finished another chapter, Sorry it took so long been trying to find time between work to write more of the story. I don't know how often I'll be posting new chapters but I'll try to find the time to squeeze them in as often as possible :)**

***Read and Review :D***

* * *

Shepard finally arrived at the Cerberus station where the Illusive Man was waiting to speak to him, Shepard didn't know what to expect he was quite literally walking into enemy territory. But Cerberus had spent quite a fortune to bring him back, so there was no reason to expect trouble.

Shepard made his way towards the holo-progector in the middle of the room, which brought him face to face with the illusive man. Who sat in his chair smoking a cigarette. _'Not what I expected' _thought Shepard.

"Shepard, how are you feeling?"

"The Illusive man I presume? I figured we'd be meeting face to face. Lets cut the small talk and tell me what you want with me. You must have a really good reason for bringing me back from the dead"

"I couldn't risk meeting face to face, not when we know the things we know. And I do Shepard, entire human colonies are disappearing without a trace and no one is doing anything about it"

"Inform the alliance, or the council. They should be doing something about it"

"A lot of things have changed in the two years since you've been gone" Shepard rolled his eyes "So I've been told, So how mach has changed?"

"The council and the alliance covered up what happened with Saren, the Reaper Sovereign and the geth. The council deny the Reapers had anything to do with it and palmed Sovereign off as geth technology"

Shepard couldn't believe it the council and the alliance wouldn't do anything about the missing colonists and the council just swept the reaper threat under the rug like it never even happened. When there was cold hard evidence, evidence that landed right on there doorstep. _'How could they ignore that?'_ Shepard couldn't wrap his head around it. "Why would the council do that? why would they ignore such a threat?"

The Illusive man sat in his chair tapping the ash off his cigarette "I don't know, maybe they fear change. Or maybe just wish to live in blissful ignorance, but I refuse to sit by and let human colonist be abducted. Thats why I brought you back"

"With the money you spent bringing me back you could have trained a whole army, why bring me back?" Shepard wished the illiusive man would give him the answers after instead of more questions.

"I suspect the reapers could be involved, and your the only one who has seen them and who knows what were up against. Thats why you were brought back, to be the light for humanity in this dark time."

Shepard knew he couldn't trust the illusive man he was Cerberus, but he knew he couldn't ignore the disappearances someone had to do something about it. "I don't trust Cerberus, but I'll find out who or what is responsible for the disappearances. Do we have any leads?"

"Yes, Freedoms progress it's the latest colony to be hit. Were hoping whoever is taking the colonist has left some clue anything we can use. Theres a shuttle waiting to take you there I want you to take Miranda and Jacob with you"

"And I'm suppose to trust them, Miranda killed Wilson in cold blood and Jacob I don't know him well enough to judge beside I had a team. A team I could trust, what happened to them? Where's Garrus?"

"Miranda did what I expected of her, Wilson was a trusted employee but he betrayed Cerberus an d tried to kill you and Jacob I know he doesn't trust me, and he's always made that very clear but he's a good soldier and I value my operatives. As for the Turian disappeared a few months ago, he hasn't come to ground since"

"Tali?"

"The Quarian returned to the flotilla not long after the Normandy was attacked her whereabouts is currently unknown"

"Ashley?"

"Gunnery chief Williams went back to the alliance after the attack on the Normandy, her activities are classified"

Shepard started losing hope, had everyone abandoned him? "What about Wrex?"

"The krogan went back to Tuchanka and became chief to help his people to unite the clans"

_'Good for him maybe Wrex can finally unite his people' _Shepard knew the answer but he thought he'd ask anyway"And what about Liara?"

"Liara T'soni is currently on Illium working as an information broker, she may be working with the Shadow broker. If so she cannot be trusted" _'why would Liara be working for the Shadow broker, this all doesn't make sense. But I don't have the time to figure it out I need to help those missing colonists, I can figure every thing else out later' _"I get it, there indisposed. Alright I'll make my way to Freedoms Progress and get the evidence your looking for" Shepard turned and left the room and made his way back out to where Jacob and Miranda were waiting.

Godric awoke from his sleep usually he didn't really need sleep but he had to force himself to sleep so his body would heal, the alcohol had long ago worn off. He picked up the half a bottle he left on the bedside table and took a large swig before getting up from the bed and walking over to the window. He look out over the hustle and bustle of the city look out at the people going about there buisness without a care, but Godric couldn't shake the feeling that this peace wasn't going to last, that something sinister is coming, but he didn't have the time to worry about that.

He walked over to his personal terminal to check for any messages. He had two new messages one was from his last contracter informing him of his 'happiness at the result of the situation'. And another message, it was heavily encrypted there was no trace of who sent it so there was no way to trace it to its original source, Godric opened the message.

_'It took me a while to find you, your not an easy man to find. My organization needs your help with a critical mission I do not wish to explain classified information over an open channel, but this missions success is vital to the survival of this galaxy. So if you are interested I will need you to travel to Afterlife on Omega in the Sahrabarik system to meet with my operatives who will explain the details of the mission, that is if you choose to accept. I'm not asking you to do this for free if you require payment my organization will able to pay you. _

_From an old acquaintance.'_

_'An old acquaintance? Theres lots of those. And I could be walking into a trap_ _ but if there's a threat that endangers a galaxy then I have to do something, guess I should make my way to Omega then. Not like I have anything else to do. And I am curious as to who sent this, guess I'll find out when I get there' _Godric decided not to worry about it till he got there. He gathered his equipment and anything important, put on his armor and left for the Nos Astra docking station to make his was to Omega.

Shepard, Jacob and Miranda had arrived at Freedoms progress. Shepard's initial hope of finding survivors had diminished, the colony was as quiet as the dead there were no bodies, no signs of damage. Jacob seemed to be having the same thoughts as Shepard.

"It almost seems like everyone just walked out in the middle of lunch"

"How could a whole colony just up and vanish, and so quickly" Shepard started to worry about how many more colonies would end up like this. "There has to be someone or something here that can explain what happened"

As they made there way through the colony they came across a group of mechs, that immediately opened fire. All three took cover to try and take out the mechs blocking there path "This mechs shouldn't be attacking they should recognize us as human" Jacob said while trying to take out the mechs.

"Someone has most probably reprogrammed the mechs to attack anything on site, maybe there's a survivor" Miranda said as she finished taking out the last mech.

"At least there some hope of finding out whats going on here" Shepard was relived that there was someone alive in the colony somewhere.

They made there was to what they thought was another abandoned house, instead they meet with several armed Quarians until he heard a familiar voice "Prazza put your weapons down" It was Tali Shepard couldn't believe it and neither could Tali even through the mask Shepard could see the shock and surprise on her face "...Shepard is that you.. I thought you were dead?"

"Yeah Tali it's me and I was but Cerberus brought me back" Shepard said with a smile until he realized he still had guns pointed at him, " We can't trust them their with Cerberus"

"Is it true Shepard are you working with Cerberus?" Tali didn't want to believe it, she was still trying to come to grips with the fact Shepard is alive.

"No Tali I don't work for Cerberus, but there are human colonies going missing and no one is doing anything about it. Nobody but Cerberus, why do the quarian hate Cerberus anyway? whats changed since I've been gone?"

"Cerberus attacked and blew up one of our ships endangering the entire flotilla"

Shepard turned to face Miranda with a look of fury but she just shrugged "I wouldn't exactly describe it that way" Shepard didn't want to deal with the conflict now when there were more important things at stake. Jacob seem to share this thought "Look we can sort out who killed who later, and anyway why are the quarians here anyway?"

"Were looking for a quarian named Veetor he was here on pilgrimage.", "Why would a quarian come to a remote human colonies?"

"Quarians can choose were they go on pilgrimage , Veetor gets nervous in crowds so he came here to help the colonists. We came here to look for Veetor after the colony went silent"

"Do you know if he is still alive?"

"Yes we saw him as soon as we landed but he ran off when he saw us and reprogrammed the mechs"

"We should team up and find him, he's the only one who knows what happened here" Shepard hoped the quarians would put aside there hatred for Cerberus till they finished the mission.

"Agreed", Prazza cut in then "Were not working with Cerberus now are we? Tali was starting to get annoyed with Prazza "No Prazza you work for me, and I trust Shepard"

"Thank's Tali lets spilt up and find Veetor" The quarians and Shepard's team part ways, Shepard's team came across more mechs then Tali called in over the communicator "_Shepard there are attack drones ahead of your position_", "Thanks for the warning Tali, alright lets keep going"

They made there way through the colony taking out the attack drones and mechs along the way till Tali called in over the radio again "_Shepard, Prazza and the others have gone on ahead of you to get to Veetor first to take him away before you get there. Make your way to the loading bay door and I'll open it for you_" Miranda rolled her eyes "Should have expected something like this happening"

"Never mind that now we need to get to the loading bay door" Shepard sprinted towards the loading bay taking the out the last of the mechs. "Ok Tali were outside open the door", "_Stand by I'm opening the door now, you should get your team into cover Veetor has activated the heavy mech, it's tearing Prazzas squad apart_" Shepard signaled for Miranda and Jacob to take cover on each side of the door and Shepard took point, the door opened and they could hear gun fire and the stomping of the heavy mech.

"Well they wanted to get there first" Miranda said as she took cover next to Shepard.

Shepard watched as the quarians were getting annihilated by the heavy mech, "This is gonna be one tough son of a bitch" Miranda said as she prepared to use overload on the heavy mechs shields.

A soon as the shields dropped Shepard and Jacob moved from behind cover and fired on the heavy mech, the mech then fired a missile towards Shepard. Shepard ducked back behind cover and took out his grenade launcher, He loaded a grenade into it and then took a shot at the mech knocking it off balance, Shepard had to reload the grenade launcher so he didn't see the mech firing another missile towards him, The missile blew Shepard's cover away and knocked him back, Jacob kept firing at its head with his pistol but it was having no effect, the mech directed it attention on Jacob and prepared to fire it's machine gun but Shepard had already recovered and took advantage of the distracted mech and launched another grenade blowing the mech apart.

Shepard went over to check on Tali and the other quarian survivors, "Tali you ok?"

"Yes Shepard, but you should go find Veetor while I tend to the wounded. He should be in the back of the loading bay" Shepard made is way to the back of the loading bay and opened the door.

Inside it was dark except the light from the monitors, sitting in front of them was a quarian he was muttering to himself. Shepard walked up behind the quarian, it seems like he hasn't even noticed anyone has entered the room "Veetor?"

"Veetor not here hiding from the monsters and the swarms, swarms not find Veetor the swarms the monsters taken everyone but not Veetor" Veetor just continued to mutter to himself while watching the monitors, Shepard needed to snap him out of it. Shepard activated his omni-tool and deactivated all the monitors, this seemed to snap Veetor out of it he turned to face Shepard.

"Someone survived, The swarms didn't find you. But how?"

"Were not survivors, we only just got here. Can you tell us what happened?"

Veetor turned back to the monitor and brought up surveillance footage of the attack "The swarms they seek you out no one can hide, then they freeze you and the monster take you away"

Shepard wondered how Veetor escaped,"Then how did you manage to escape the swarm?"

"Maybe his enviro-suit prevented the swarms from finding him"

"Or maybe they were using technology that only went after humans, it's only been human colonies that have been attacked", Miranda came up from behind Shepard to study the footage "He must have pieced all the surveillance footage together"

As she studied the footage she saw the creatures that were abducting the colonists, "It can't be, the Collectors?" Jacob recognized them as well "What are they doing here? they usually keep to themselves and rarely venture past the Omega 4 relay. Why are they abducting human colonists?"

At least they knew who was behind the attacks, but they needed more information before they go charging into anything.

"Maybe we should take him in for questioning see if he knows anything else" Shepard turned to Miranda about to refuse the idea when Tali walked in "Shepard, Veetor need medical attention and you want to let Cerberus take him away to be interrogated? let me take him back to the flotilla"

Shepard turned back to Miranda "His is delirious and needs medical attention, Veetor goes with Tali. But we'll take Veetor's omni-tool data, if that alright with you Tali?"

"Yes that's fine" Tali walked over to Veetor to lead him back to her ship, Shepard wondered if Tali was able to join him on his mission. "Tali we need your help, will you join us?"

"Shepard I'm just coming to grips with the fact your alive and with Cerberus, besides I'm on a mission of my own I need to see it through. goodbye Shepard and Good luck" Tali turned and left with Veetor.

Shepard couldn't help but feel a bit hurt at Tali's mistrust just because he was with Cerberus she knew him better than that, she knew he wouldn't join an organization like Cerberus after seeing the horrible thing projects they conducted without a very good reason.

He made his way back to the shuttle he wanted to leave this place it was too quiet.


	5. Chapter 4

**It's 5 o'clock in the morning and I've only just finished this chapter. Even thought my OC is a Time lord I don't want to make him too intelligent until he has be, he wont flaunt it like the doctor does. and I'm trying to put less of Shepard into the story and more of Godric, like I said I wanted to slowly build up the story till they met.**** *Read and Review :)*  
**

* * *

Shepard had arrived back at the Cerberus station to give a debriefing of the mission to the Illusive man.

"Shepard I just read Miranda's report on the mission to Freedom's progress, You should have taken the quarian in for questioning. But I can't argue with the results we learnt a lot from the quarians omni-tool data, it seems the collectors are behind the missing colonists."

Shepard had a feeling the Illusive man knew more than he was letting on "It pay's to have friends, Besides you don't seem surprised, did you know it was the collectors?"

"No, but I had my suspicions. The collector rarely venture from there home past the Omega 4 relay, the relay is unmapped so we have no idea whats waiting beyond." the Illusive man sits back in his chair and taps the ash off the tip of his cigarette.

"Why is it unmapped?"

"Cause no ship that has gone through the relay ever returned,I suspect the relay has an IFF system that identify s friend from foe, we need to find some way to safely go through the relay"

"Any idea's on where to start?" Shepard hoped the Illusive man had some lead's for them to follow.

"No, not at the moment but I'm hoping to find a way thought the relay. Meanwhile I have six dossiers for you to look at, You'll need a team for this mission and I have compiled a list of various individuals with various skills you'll need for this I've found you a pilot for you, I think you'll get along just fine. I'll leave you two to get acquainted" And with that the Illusive man closed the communication channel of the holo-projector.

"Been a while Commander good to see you again" Shepard jumped when he heard the voice come from behind him, Shepard turned to greet the voice only to come face to face with Joker.

"Joker?... what are you doing here it's good to see you" Shepard couldn't believe it was Joker, '_so he made it off the Normandy after all'_. Shepard was happy to see another old face, he was starting to feel lonely without his old crew, They walked through the Cerberus station while they caught up on old times.

"Well after you got spaced everyone who survived either part ways or were given desk jobs, the council and the alliance covered up the whole Sovereign mess with Saren and the geth, It was messed up" Shepard wondered why Joker was with Cerberus, he knew there history.

"Joker, how did you come to join with Cerberus?"

"After the Normandy was destroyed I was grounded, the alliance took away the one thing I loved doing. Hell yeah I joined Cerberus, besides they can't be so bad they let me fly again and they brought you back and they gave us this" Joker pointed at the ship through the window, suddenly the hanger was lit up and Shepard couldn't believe what he saw, and neither could Joker for that matter.

"They only just told me last night" The ship was almost an exact replica of the old Normandy but twice the size, Joker looked like a kid in a candy store he couldn't wait to fly her.

"All we need to do now is give her a name"

* * *

The Normandy SR-2 certainly made the SR-1 obsolete by far, Shepard walked on to the ship with Miranda an Jacob in tow, Joker was already getting acquainted with the cockpit.

Miranda finished pouring over some information on her omni-tool "The ship is ready to leave whenever your ready, I have looked over the dossiers I suggest heading to Omega first and recruiting Dr Mordin Solus" Shepard had to agree they needed a countermeasure against the Collector swarms and the doctor should be there first priority. "Besides us three and Joker we'll need a crew to fly this ship"

Before Shepard could respond a voice cut in over PA "This ship already has a full crew that are ready and awaiting orders "

"Who are you?"

A hologram appeared in front of Shepard "I am the ship artificial intelligence the crew like to refer to me as EDI which stands for Enhanced Defence Intelligence"

"An AI? Jokers not going to like this, helmsmen usually doing like it when an AI tries to take control of the ship from them" Shepard could almost see the look on Jokers face now.

"I do not actually have any control over the ship so Mr Moreau's skills wont go to waste, I mainly run data analysis and run cyber warfare suites" Shepard had a slight worry about having an AI on the ship after a few experiences with rouge AI's during his investigation against Saren, but Shepard couldn't deny the advantage they would have against the collectors and he wasn't about turn down any help from anywhere.

"That sounds very useful, glad to have you on board EDI" Shepard turned back to Miranda and Jacob "So Omega it is then, Joker set a course for Omega"

"Aye aye Commander setting a course for Omega ETA 5 hours"

"I'm going to review those dossiers, return to your posts until we arrive at Omega"

Shepard made his way to the elevator and pressed the button for the Captains cabin, the cabin was quite larger than one he had on the old Normandy. On the left was a large aquarium '_why a ship like this needs an aquarium I'll never know and the least they could of done was put some fish in it'_ Shepard then walked over to his private terminal, he had a message.

It was from Captain Anderson, requesting to see Shepard on the Citadel when he had the chance. After he'd sorted out his buisness on Omega. Shepard Read though the dossiers of the three people that will be waiting on Omega.

_.__**Archangel**__: Small unit tactical expertise, omni-tool expert and noted sniper. Archangel is a mercenary commander whose operations are noted for their technical expertise and strategic brilliance, he is responsible for high profile attacks on gang leaders on Omega and can likely be found there. _

_.__**The Professor**__: Dr Mordin Solus, biological weapons expert, light weapons training with (STG) Salarian Tasks Group. Dr Mordin Solus is a salarian biological weapons expert whose technology may hold the key to countering Collector attacks, he is currently operating a medical clinic in the slums of Omega._

_.__**The Mercenary**__: Godric (No last name known), is a weapons, combat, infiltration and biotic expert, has had various military training and is a highly intelligent and skilled strategist and tactition, also has a large technical expertise. The mercenary has a long history, most of it unknown only heard in stories and surrounded in myths and legend, he will be waiting in the Afterlife nightclub on Omega._

Shepard was impressed, it seems the Illusive man knew where to find the best of the best. He couldn't wait to meet these individuals. "We'll be arriving at Omega in an hour Commander" Joker announced over the PA _'I'd better get ready who knows what we'll run into on Omega' _Shepard got up and headed for the elevator and made his way down towards the armory.

* * *

Godric arrived on Omega, it's was the same old piss hole its always been, Especially under Aria's 'Control'. Godric made his way towards towards the nightclub, he was stopped by a batarian guard _'must be one of Aria's men'_.

"Aria wishes to see you" the batarian's tone of voice told him it wasn't a request but an order.

"We'll Aria can wait, I don't answer to her she knows that. Yet every time I come to Omega she think's she can order me around" Godric didn't have time for games and tried to walk off but the batarian grabbed his arm, "Too bad your coming wither you like it or not" the batarian went to pull his gun out to emphasize his point but Godric had already beaten him to it with his own gun under the batarians chin.

"I'm only going to give you one warning, get lost before I unload a round into your skull. Your choice" the batarian started to panic but didn't let it show "You wouldn't shoot me in a public place like this would you? with a load of witnesses".

They were on Omega, Godric didn't think anyone would really care if he blew someones brains out in plain sight. Cause someone was always shooting someone else on Omega "This is Omega do you think anyone is going to give a shit if I blow your brains out wither your one of Aria's men or not?"

The batarian knew he was right,"Ok, ok fine I'll go" Godric lowered his weapon letting the batarian go, but the batarian went for his gun again. Godric slogged the batarian with the butt of his gun before the batarian even got his gun out of the holster "I swear you can't say no to anyone in this place especially Aria without risk of getting shot" Godric said aloud to himself before continuing towards Afterlife.

Godric made his way towards Aria's VIP lounge _'I might as well see what she wants this time, At least It'll kill some time till those operatives I'm suppose to meet show up' _as Godric made his way up the stairs a turian stepped in front of his blocking his path, Godric tried pushing past the turian "Aria wanted to see me".

"Aria's busy with someone already you can wait till she's finished her buisness with them" Godric looked past the turian and saw Aria talking with three people, one was sitting opposite her on the couch, he took in the mans appearance and black N7 armor. _'Whats an alliance marine doing here? And why does he look so familiar' _Godric then shifted his attention to the other two that were with him, both wearing uniforms bearing the Cerberus logo _'And whats an alliance officer doing with two Cerberus operatives? Interesting indeed, I wonder if these are the one's I'm suppose to meet?'_.

Aria had turned her attention from the marine she was speaking to towards Godric, she waved over to the guard "Let him pass", Godric made his way past the turian towards Aria and her guests.

Aria looked towards Godric with a smug grin "Ah, speak of the devil" the two Cerberus operative inched their hands towards their weapons, unsure of the situation this didn't go unnoticed by Godric "If you both value your lives I'd suggest leaving your guns were they are".

Godric looked over at the two operatives to see them slowly move their hands away from there weapons but they didn't relax, This gave Godric a chance to evaluate the operatives. They didn't look like regular Cerberus grunts, he could feel the female operative trying to study his body language trying to read him. He didn't like it, and the male operative just glared at him.

Godric looked towards Aria with a smirk "I'm surprised you let me just walk up here, don't you wanna scan me?"

Aria laughed before she spoke up "Why bother, the thing never works properly on you and no one else besides you has the ball to just walk up here. Besides the Commander here was just asking about you" Aria pointed to the alliance marine sitting opposite her.

Godric looked towards the Commander as he stood up , the Commander had to raise his head to meet Godric's gaze as he spoke "I'm Commander Shepard" Shepard put his hand out to Godric, Godric took the Commanders hand and shook it. "My name is Gordic Bellator and I'm going to assume your the operatives I'm suppose to meet?"

"Yes that's correct" Godric looked back over at the two Cerberus operatives then back at Shepard "If it's not a rude question, what does a dead spectre and two Cerberus operatives want with me? I wasn't really informed of the details when I was asked to meet you here"

"I'm on a mission, there are entire human colonies out there dissapearing. And there's no one doing anything about it not the council not even the alliance, except Cerberus and myself. I'm recruiting people to help me go against the Collector's, have you heard of them?"

Godric had encountered them before they'd tried to capture him for his rare Time lord DNA and perform whatever sick experiments they'd had in store for him _'why would they be abducting entire human colonies? it doesn't make sense',_ "I've have encounter them once, didn't end well for them. I'll help you with your mission, no charge I may be a mercenary but I don't always think with my credit chit. If they taking entire human colonies it wont be for anything good, I'll do what I can to help stop them"

Shepard was surprised he agreed so easily "Are you sure?, this is sure to be a suicide mission none of us may survive this" Godric just shrugged his shoulders "I've faced worse" then a serious edge crept into his voice "beside if we don't do anything about this, I have a feeling something worse may be waiting to happen. So where do we start?"

"I still need to find Dr Solus and Archangel" Shepard turned back to Aria "Do you have any information on either of them?"

"Dr Solus, you'll most probably find him in his clinic in the slums. But the slums are under quarantine at the moment and the guards are under orders to not let any one pass, as for Archangel he's in quite a lot of trouble at the moment"

"What kind of trouble?" Shepard some how knew It wouldn't be this easy.

"Archangel has managed to piss off the gang leaders of the Blue suns, Eclipse and the Blood pack. There out for his blood, the gangs have joined forces to take him out, they are recruiting freelancers to take him out you'll find them in a VIP room downstairs" Godric laughed "And let me guess he's somehow pissed you off too?"

"No, he hasn't personally come after me so I have no quarrel with him, he's just causing too much disruption on Omega. Hopefully you and Shepard resolve this issue for me"

"Very well, thank you for the information I'll leave you to your buisness" Shepard had acquired the information he needed and made his way out of Aria's VIP lounge with his team in tow.

They had made there way outside of Afterlife, Godric paused and turned towards Shepard and his team "Now that we have a moment I think I you should introduce me to the rest of your team, seeing as were all going to be working together"

Miranda stepped towards Godric "I'm Miranda Lawson, I'm Commander Shepard's 2nd in command" Godric took in Miranda's appearance even he had to admit she was deffinatly attractive _'And that voice, I could listen to that all day'_ her uniform didn't leave much to the imagination, but those blue eye's of her's held something dangerous behind them and that kind of excited him. Godric just smiled at her "pleased to meet you" Godric them turned towards Jacob, Jacob stood where he was with a disciplined military stance _'Almost reminds me of the chancellery guard on Gallifrey. Never at ease'_, "And you are?"

Jacob spoke with a distrustful tone "Jacob Taylor, Armory officer on board the Normandy" Godric could understand his distrust, he didn't know him from a bar of soap but Godric got the feeling there was some other reason for his distrust, no more like disgust "I get the feeling you don't like me, may I ask why?"

"No offense, I just don't trust mercenaries or assassins your nothing but money hungry thugs"

Godric obviously wasn't going to change Jacob's mind about him anytime soon "Fair enough, that's your opinion but you should never judge a book by it's cover, cause the cover never really tells you whats on the inside" Gordic then turned to Shepard "Now the introductions are over, what do we do next? go find Dr Solus or rescue Archangel, I'd suggest we find Archangel first. We don't know how long he's got till those gang's get a hold of him, but your in charge it's your decision"

Shepard had to agree with Godric, Dr Solus wasn't in any immediate danger unlike Archangel who's got a bulls-eye on his back "We'll rescue Archangel first".


End file.
